To save Hogwarts
by Timber Wolf3
Summary: CCS/HP crossover fan fiction. Sakura and Syaoran are headed to Hogwarts for one reason. They are the most powerful sorcerers in the world and are being sent to protect Harry from Lord Voldemort. Please r+r
1. Meeting Harry Potter

Okay, this is a CCS/HP fan fiction, cause I read a few of them and am now totally obsessed. Yep, so plz r+r and I really hope y'all like. This chap will be short, but the rest won't be so short so bare with me here. Timber Wolf "talking in english" 'talking in Japanese even if I write it in english' Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Cardcaptors. Plz don't sue!  
  
Sakura sat with Syaoran on the Hogwarts express. They were sitting talking happily about their new relationship.  
  
"I am so happy that we are finally together." Sakura sighed hugging Syaoran.  
  
"Uh, are we interrupting something?" said a voice behind them.  
  
They turned, bright red, to face three people. Two guys and a girl.  
  
"Actually, yes." Syaoran said hotly. "What do you want?"  
  
"Can we sit here?" Hermione, the girl, asked. "All the others are full."  
  
"Sure." Sakura greeted them. "Syao-kun, we can always talk when we get to school."  
  
'Hai.' Syaoran muttered. Hermione Harry and Ron knew he was angry that they were there.  
  
"Hi." Ron answered.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura looked at him.  
  
"Um, hi." Sakura said uncertainly.  
  
'Don't bother Sakura-chan.' Syaoran told her. Sakura smiled at him.  
  
'Syaoran, we don't want to seem rude, now do we?'  
  
Syaoran just shook his head and smiled at her.  
  
Sakura turned back to the three sitting bewildered across from them.  
  
"I'm Kinomoto Sakura and this is my friend Li Syaoran." Sakura told them.  
  
"Other way." Syaoran told her.  
  
'Nani?' Sakura asked him.  
  
"You say our names the other way. Sakura goes before Kinomoto in English."  
  
"Really?" Sakura said. "How weird."  
  
She turned back to HHR (Harry Ron and Hermione just easier). "I'm Sakura Kinomoto and this is my boyfriend Syaoran Li."  
  
HHR just stared at them.  
  
"Are you from Japan?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Um, yes I am. Syao-kun isn't though. He's from China." Sakura answered taken aback.  
  
"Cool." Hermione said. "So your eleven, you look much older then that."  
  
"That's because we are." Syaoran said coldly. "We're thirteen, same age as you."  
  
"How did you kn-"  
  
"Syaoran it isn't very nice reading peoples minds like that." Sakura told him.  
  
"I didn't mean to, like I'd want to." He said rolling his eyes. Sakura knew that he must not like these English people, he wasn't usually like this. "I can tell just by looking at them."  
  
"Oh, you can read minds?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yah, Syaoran can do, like, everything." Sakura would've said more if it weren't for the hand over her mouth.  
  
'We're not supposed to say anything yet, remember?'  
  
'Nani, Syao-kun." Sakura looked into his amber eyes and he smiled back at her. 'I love you.'  
  
'I love you.' He answered.  
  
The train stopped and HHR got up quickly. "Well we'll see you in the Great Hall then." Harry said as they left.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other. Finally some privacy.  
  
Syaoran moved closer in to kiss her.  
  
This year was gonna be fun!  
  
  
  
Told you it was going to be short! Hope you all liked it. Please review.  
  
Oh, and BTW, thanks for reading. Timber Wolf 


	2. The StartoftheYear Feast

Okay, I know that it's been a while since I posted the first chap, but I've had a lot on my hands lately so don't get mad or anything. Thanks for your great reviews and I'm still welcoming more! Please r+r  
  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!  
  
Standing in the line of first years made Syaoran and Sakura feel like babies, seeing as they were both a year ahead of the rest of these tiny children that stood all around them discussing the Sorting Ceremony.  
  
"Yes, well maybe we will be moved on up to the second year anyways." Sakura was saying. "I mean we are supposed to be protecting Harry Potter, the kid from the train, from this evil villain guy, so it seems appropriate to be in his house and year, doesn't it?"  
  
"That's what I would think." Syaoran shrugged as Professor McGonagall led them into the Great Hall.  
  
Dumbledore stood up as they entered. He then motioned with a swift flick of his hand for Syaoran and Sakura to step forward in front of him, which they did only too happily.  
  
"May I please introduce, Master Syaoran Li, head of the Li Clan, Master of the Elements, and most powerful sorcerer in the world at this given time?" Dumbledore announced. Syaoran courteously bowed to the people who were whispering.  
  
("OMG, that's the Li Clan leader?" "Most powerful sorcerer in the world? Wow!")  
  
"And may I also introduce Mistress Sakura Kinomoto, Mistress of the Star Cards and most powerful sorceress in the world." Sakura bowed and smiled at Syaoran.  
  
'What an intro." She laughed.  
  
Syaoran smiled at her too. 'Don't get too attached to this place, we'll only be here for a few months remember.'  
  
'I know.' Sakura sighed as Dumbledore continued.  
  
"They will be entering their second year at Hogwarts, and will be here for only a couple of months." Dumbledore explained to the people in the Great Hall, who were still oohing and ahhing over Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
"Why are they here? And why are they only staying for a little while?" Draco Malfoy yelled out earnestly.  
  
"They have some work to be done here at Hogwarts, which mostly includes protecting Hogwarts against Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore said. "Including the very few people who may also need extra protection." He winked at Harry Ron and Hermione, who sighed.  
  
"That is all, now, Master Li, Miss Kinomoto; you may be seated at the Gryffindor table." Dumbledore said these words, and the Sorting Ceremony began.  
  
When Syaoran and Sakura sat down next to Harry Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table, they were well aware that all the Gryffindor's were staring at them as if they were a ghost.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Parvati Patil extended her hand to Syaoran, obviously flirting.  
  
"Back off before you end up in the Headless Hunt!" Sakura snapped to Parvati angrily, making Parvati squeal nervously and Syaoran smile.  
  
"Ooh, Parvati, you better stay away from Syaoran otherwise you'll have to answer to the wrath of the Card Mistress." Lavender cooed jokingly.  
  
Just then Syaoran felt something and looked at Sakura. "Close your eyes." He told her.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Just close your eyes!" Syaoran said hurriedly.  
  
But it was too late, Nearly Headless Nick floated up through the table in front of Sakura and she screamed as she fell out of her seat.  
  
"GHOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shrieked covering her eyes.  
  
Syaoran sighed. "Now you'll close your eyes." He muttered before walking over to Sakura and extending his hand, which she took.  
  
"Xiao Lang, get rid of it, get RID OF IT!!!" she was screeching.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura-chan, it's only a ghost don't be so paranoid."  
  
"I'll never sleep tonight now!" Sakura was crying. "I'll have nightmares!"  
  
"Sakura, you won't have nightmares. At least I hope you won't, I don't want to be woken up in the middle of the night."  
  
Nearly Headless Nick left, realizing that she was scared at him.  
  
"You mean I can't wake you if I have a nightmare?" Sakura asked. "How rude!"  
  
Syaoran sighed. "Remember the rules against girls being in the boys dormitories?" he asked.  
  
"What kind of a stupid rule is that?!" Sakura said angrily as Syaoran did that sweat droplet thing that they always do.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about the ghost?" Sakura asked. "What good is having a boyfriend who can sense the one thing that I'm afraid of, if he doesn't even tell me when he does sense it?"  
  
"I told you to close your eyes." Syaoran said pointedly.  
  
"Oh, right." Sakura muttered.  
  
"You good now?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yup, bring on the food!"  
  
  
  
Okay, not the best chapter in the world but bear with me on this one! Please r+r 


End file.
